The present invention relates to a vehicle suspension structural support, and more particularly to a front steer beam having a plurality of lightening holes.
Vehicles are commonly equipped with suspension systems which can include a vibration or shock absorbing device for absorbing road shock and other vibrations while providing a smooth and comfortable ride for the vehicle occupants. In addition, many suspension systems, particularly located toward the front of a vehicle include steerable wheel hub assemblies. One type of suspension system includes a primary structural support beam or front steer beam. The front steer beam is the primary support structure for a multiple of suspension components such as a shock absorbing system, torsion bar assemblies and steerable wheel hub assemblies.
In suspension systems of this type, the front steer beam is typically of rather substantial size and weight. The front steer beam must be of substantial construction to provide the stiffness and durability required to support the vehicle. However, as suspension system weight is typically a rather large portion of the vehicle""s overall weight, it is generally preferable to reduce vehicle component weight.
It is known to provide a multiple of weight reduction measures in various frame components. However, because of the stiffness and durability requirements, weight reduction measures have heretofore not been applied to vehicle suspension support beams.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a suspension system support beam which provides substantial weight savings without sacrificing the stiffness required for strength and durability.
The suspension system according to the present invention generally includes a steer beam of a generally I-beam like construction having a web and flanges. A plurality of spring pads are preferably formed integrally with one flange.
Most preferably, a plurality of lightening apertures are located through the web. By reinforcing the lightening apertures and adjusting the relationship of the web to the flanges a greatly lightened steer beam is provided without reducing the strength and rigidity thereof.
The lightening apertures are preferably elongated slot-like apertures oriented along the length of the web. Each lightening aperture includes a reinforced area along its perimeter that is integrally formed within the web.
The present invention therefore provides a suspension system support beam having substantial weight savings while maintaining the stiffness required to assure suspension system strength and durability.